


You Got That Medicine I Need

by cruelest_month



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alpha Peter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Consent Issues, Do Not Archive (The Magnus Archives), Episode 120 goes a bit differently, Established Relationship, M/M, Omega Elias, Peter Takes Charge, Sexual Content, The Lukas Family Disapproves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 16:45:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19772308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruelest_month/pseuds/cruelest_month
Summary: Elias' focus and concentration are not what they should be. Too much is happening and too little of it is under his direct control. This is because Elias is in heat. Luckily, Peter has plans for that, the Institute, and correcting the other unfortunate situation Elias finds himself in.





	You Got That Medicine I Need

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt originally from an anon on tumblr. Thank you, Whiskeyjack and Jenavira, for looking this over. The title comes from "Gods and Monsters" by Lana Del Rey.

Elias is savoring having Jon right where he wants him. He watches dream and dream, drifting further away from himself. Whenever he allows himself time away from his Archivist, the fever is stronger now. It had started in the days leading up to this. It had gotten worse when he dealt with Martin and was building up minute by minute.

Sweat runs down his spine. It is hot and sticky and he loathes it with every fiber of his being. He wants suppressants. He has always wanted suppressants and now he ought to have them. Doesn’t he deserve them? Hasn’t he fulfilled every obligation? He’s past the point where anything can come of this, but reaching for a pill bottle is pointless. Whatever is in there is not what he’s purchased.

Thankfully there’s an end in sight. It just requires some waiting. He smiles thinly, checking on his staff. Then he goes back to Jon. A tape recorder switches on and he obliges it by sharing what he Sees.

“You’re doing well, Jon,” he concludes. “I only hope you can continue your growth without my guidance. It won’t be for very long.”

There’s a knock at the door. Elias sighs wearily. He rests his damp head against his desk for a moment. Eventually he summons in his uninvited and unwanted guests.

An Inspector and Martin. Oh, how livid Martin looks. Elias can’t resist mentioning Tim or Daisy as he rises to his feet. He means what he says, not that Martin cares. Basira is not there. Melanie is not there. She’s bound to be disappointed.

“Is this him?” the Inspector asks.

“Yes,” Martin says, sounding a bit surprised. He’s not done this before so he’s not sure how to proceed.

The inspector approaches and then steps back. He’s noticing Elias’ scent. At this point, anyone would. “Right. Elias Bouchard, you’re under arrest.”

“On what—”

“Really, inspector, this is unspeakably foolish on your part.” The voice is friendly and self-assured. Behind is the sound of static and a low, low whistle.

They all turn. Out of the three of them, only Elias knows who they are looking at. As a result, he is the only one who knows how to react. He is relieved.

Peter Lukas remains where he is as two officers enter the room. “Acting on your own without so much as consulting your superiors. Stress getting to you, is it? I suppose you’d prefer directing traffic on a nice day like today.”

The inspector blinks.

“Oh, didn’t they tell you that part? No?”

Martin frowns. “He’s murdered—"

“You are?”

“Martin Blackwood.”

“Of course,” Peter murmurs with a look to Elias. “Of course you are,” he repeats as he smiles at Martin. “So what is it you’re telling me?”

“He’s murdered at least two people. We’ve proof.”

“Do you? Do you really? We all know alphas murder,” Peter says rather casually. “Betas too if they can summon up the audacity. Omegas don’t.”

“Omegas…”

Peter grins. “Were you too busy framing him for murder to notice?”

“Me?” Martin all but squeaks. “That’s ridiculous. Even if Elias is an omega, he should be arrested and tried for… For more than a handful of terrible acts. Including, and I can’t believe I have to keep bringing this up, the murder of two people.”

“That you’ll try to prove with paperwork and old cassette tapes? Sorry, lad, but you need actual evidence. Which you don’t have.”

The officers have been talking in a huddle. Well, one of the new arrivals has been shouting in hushed tones. The other has folds his arms and is watching. The inspector is close to growling. At one point he said something about being handed a case all but giftwrapped. The others didn’t seem to care.

“Am I still under arrest?” Elias asks as the inspector heads out the office door without looking back.

Martin looks terribly concerned. “Inspector, you can’t—”

“I can and will. You’ll leave it alone if you’re smart. There’s no case,” the inspector calls back and then he’s gone.

“Is everything all right here?” one of the officers asks Peter.

They have not, at this point, so much as glanced even once at Elias. He doesn’t even need to be there, really. Peter’s his alpha so this is all Peter’s problem and Peter’s solution. He runs a hand over his brow and sinks onto a couch to the right of his desk.

“Yes, I think we’re fine. Aside from tiresome office politics and startling, miscalculated back-stabbings. Can’t arrest anyone for those though, can we?”

“Should we escort anyone out?” the officer asks with a look to Martin.

“Hm. Not today. Thank you for your help.”

They leave and Peter looks about the room. “Well then, darling, what do you want done with this one?”

Elias sighs shakily and looks to Martin. “I must admit, I’m impressed, Martin. I wouldn’t have thought you capable of such boldness. It took me by surprise.”

“You didn’t just see it in me?”

“Honestly, I didn’t look.”

“It hardly matters seeing as you planned all this?”

“Don’t give him any credit,” Peter says, crossing his arms. He looks smug if restless. “He’d be in jail if it were up to him and to you. Thankfully I keep track of a certain schedule and take care of what’s mine.”

Martin sighs heavily and snorts. “So what happens now?”

Peter turns away. “Find the door, take it, shut the door behind you, and keep out. Try not to stick your nose where it isn’t wanted while you’re doing whatever it is you’re actually paid to do.”

Martin starts to speak, but Peter holds up a hand. “I really wouldn’t. I’m not a confrontational man by nature and that’s all I’ve done today. Because of you.”

“Because of what he did. He should be—”

Peter growls softly. Elias controls a tremor, but just barely. “Enough,” Peter insists without looking at Martin. He’s staring at Elias intently. “Go away and be glad the archives aren’t mine yet. It will be tomorrow. Then you will have something to worry about, won’t you?”

Martin scowls but does as he’s told. He slams the door a bit but not as hard as he would have needed to for the gesture to be at all satisfying.

“The family is quite concerned that you’ve become a liability. That you’re simply incapable of handling matters better suited to the rest of us. I’ve had to agree with them to smooth over this sizable wrinkle,” Peter says, and then he’s kissing Elias quite fiercely. “You might have told me directly that you were in heat.”

“I said it was urgent. You were to come at once. How did you find out about… the rest of it?”

“Every embarrassing detail of your complete incompetence, you mean? You’re mine, Elias. You’re listed as mine.”

“I took steps to prevent that.”

“You can’t prevent my family,” Peter tells him, biting at Elias’ throat. He shoves him back against the couch. “You can’t prevent this either. If something comes up, I’m pinged. Usually I handle it with a bit more discretion but your bloody assistant went rogue. You told me you’d handled this.”

Elias tilts his head and bites at his lip when Peter works on his clothes. He hates this as much as he needs this, but he refuses to give up all the control he works as hard to manage. Work he should have been applying elsewhere. “It’s been too much.”

“How long?”

“Just lately.”

“Elias…”

“How bad is it?”

“Since you’re so very hormonal, you’re on medical leave. I’ll run this place like I told that one who left. We can discuss your rules later,” Peter insists. “I’ll abide by them.”

“Please,” Elias whispers, feeling warm from the fever and how uncomfortable this part makes him.

“You wait so long,” Peter murmurs. “You can have this whenever you like but you wait so long.”

“Because I want it. You.” Because he had chosen this. He’d seen an alpha he’d wanted and hadn’t cared who Peter was intended for. That Peter had wanted him back was something Nathaniel Lukas would often forget but never quite forgive. “Did they want me arrested?”

Peter removes the last of the clothing in their way. He presses Elias back against the couch cushions with a gentle hand against Elias’ throat. He moves his hand, pressing the thumb against the corner of Elias’ lips. “Doesn’t matter. You’re mine and you’re where I want you. And now you owe me.”

“Yes.”

“So I’ll collect right now and again later.” Peter runs his hands along Elias’ sides, brushing his fingers along his thighs and then up the shaft of his cock. Peter’s is larger and full against Elias’ leg as Peter straddles him. “I’m owed many favors from you. Lay down.”

Elias shifts, groaning into a kiss as Peter’s hands wrap around him. They move slowly at first and then quicker, the grip tightening as Peter bites at his neck.

Not much is needed when he’s this slick. Peter’s hand stills on him and then moves to the back, fingers sliding in one at a time.

Elias shakes his head.

“You want the rest?”

“You.”

Peter removes his hands and thrusts in. His hand goes back around Elias’ cock, pumping in time with his movements. Elias closes his eyes, this time to concentrate on how it all feels. He’s still warm and aching and feverish but he feels full and safe for the first time in weeks.

Peter leans down ever so slightly. He licks at Elias until he cries out and comes. Peter is close behind, biting down hard and rough at Elias’ thigh.

Peter kisses Elias hard, pulling at his hair. Elias makes a face as Peter laughs. He’d like to get cleaned up but they’ve hardly begun. They’re hardly begun, and it’s a shame about the couch already.

“The mistake I make is being too lenient,” Peter admits as he lies back against the couch and pulls Elias on top of him. “Letting you keep all this.”

“You wouldn’t want what you’d end up keeping otherwise.”

“A fair point. I won’t take you to Kent. We’ve a home here. You’ll stay there for the time being. Can’t have your… people getting too comfortable.”

Elias wants to ask if they can go there now, but he’s content where he is. He’s not sure Peter would agree to it either. Elias is not convinced part of whatever vague punishment he’s getting doesn’t include him whimpering and moaning in his office for hours on end with only the faint sound of a clock on the wall to unsuccessfully drown it out.

“Go again?” Peter asks with a smirk.

Elias ducks his head and nods.

“This is the part I like best. When you’re docile and sweet. We’ve got days of it left and I’ll get more again soon. I know you hold out on me. Tell me about every other heat until you’re half mad with it. You’ve never been so careless before though. We’ve been lucky, really.”

“It won’t happen again.”

“Oh, it won’t,” Peter agrees, rolling them over. He licks his way down Elias’ chest, interspersing kisses when it strikes his fancy. “I usually let you get away with what you like. So let’s agree that I’m a bit to blame this time too. It won’t happen again. I’ll fuck you until it passes each and every time from now on.”

Elias groans quietly. He considers protesting, but he’s exhausted and a traitorous part of him is even relieved by the idea.

“Don’t worry, you’ll love it. I’ll take good care of everything,” Peter promises. “I always do.”

**Author's Note:**

> (I tend to post ficlets/WIPs on tumblr as cruelestmonth. I'm on discord as April#3069.)


End file.
